


It's Late

by happysoulmentality



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: AU where Chrissy and Dominique don't exist, Cheating, Children, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I came for Brian's whole life, John is a Good Friend, Just Roll With It, My fave is problematic, Pregnancy, Trust, Unplanned Pregnancy, it gets cute at the end, roger is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality
Summary: A/N: this is a work of fiction. I messed with the time line a little, but this should line up with the Sheer Heart Attack Tour. Enjoy!





	1. But it's time to set me free

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is a work of fiction. I messed with the time line a little, but this should line up with the Sheer Heart Attack Tour. Enjoy!

The boys had been on tour for about a month now. It felt much longer than that thanks to waking up to a routinely empty bed. You’d had phone calls nightly, but a disembodied voice did nothing to soothe the ache that was beginning to burn through your soul. 

Brian usually called you at the same time every night. Just before you went to bed, which was before the show started but after soundcheck. Tonight, the call was running late. John had managed to sneak a call in to check on his favorite un-biological sibling. Yes, he really insisted on using that term, just to get under your skin and drive you a little crazy. After years of pretending to hate it, you’d grown quite fond of it and missed hearing it while he was away. 

\---

“What do you mean he hasn’t called?” You’d swear you could see his eyebrows furrowing through the line, his mouth managing to flatten and pout at the same time. “He left 30 minutes ago to go back to his room and change before the show. He’s had plenty of time.”

“I guess I’ll just have to be the one to call tonight.” You said a little wistfully, Something wasn’t sitting right with you. “Can I have the number for your hotel?”

“Sure. Ask for room 615.”

\---

“Dr. M’s room. How can I help you?” It came through the line too giggly, too feminine, and absolutely wrong. 

“If you could put  _ Mr. _ May on, I’d appreciate it.” You managed to hide the venom in your voice surprisingly well, but you were sure your facial expression told a very different story. Thank the powers that be for telephones not having a video option.

“Briiii ~ phone for you.” The mystery woman called out. 

“Who is it Junie?” You heard call back.

“They didn’t say, but they did ask for you by name.” She must have forgotten to cover the receiver because the amount of giggling you heard next was enough to make you forget all the coolness you had purposefully injected into your tone. 

“Hello?” This voice you knew. You’d heard it every night for the last 12 months either in person or over the phone. 

“Hello,  _ Bri.”  _ The malice in your voice was clear. You could hear the blood draining from his face over the line. “Lose my number and don’t bother coming to see me when you get back. Tell  _ Junie _ I said hello.” The last thing he heard was a click then a dial tone. 

\---

The show that night was a disaster. John had told you as much the next morning when he called to chew you out for messing with the guitarist’s head. The conversation quickly turned around when you told him what had happened. 

You still got nightly phone calls, but now it was your oldest friend and confidant instead of the man you thought you loved.

About 2 weeks after the switch, you noticed you were feeling sick all the time. You’d mentioned it to John and promised to see a doctor if it stayed that way for more than a week. 

“Johnnie,” you breathed out in a sigh of relief when the phone rang that night. True to your word, you’d gone to the doctor after feeling like crap for a week. “I’m so happy to hear your voice right now.” It was starting to come out in sobs, all your forced composure slipping from your grip. 

“Hey, hey, Y/N. Breathe.” He whispered to you and hoped that his words would provide the comfort that his arms could not. “What happened? What did the doctor say?”

“John . . . I’m pregnant.” 

The silence that followed was not what you were hoping for, but you knew it was a distinct possibility. John quietly followed it with death threats to the only person he knew could be the father and promises to support you with any decision you made. 

The band would be home in 2 weeks for a short break. Brian seemed to have lost your number and you had no intention of looking up one for him to tell him this news. You told John that you still had time to make your decisions and wanted to see him in person before making anything real. 

\---

The day had finally come. You were estimated to be about 8 weeks pregnant. John had promised to come see you before running off to Veronica’s. As a man of his word, he knocked on your door early that afternoon and scooped you into a hug. You weren’t ready for that hug to send you spiraling into a mass of tears, but it did. Having John back meant decisions had to be made, people had to be told, things had to be done. 

The one thing you knew for sure was that ‘having some sort of an accident’ was completely out of the question. The little bean growing inside you was partly you. They had been your most constant companion through all the heartbreak and anger you’d endured. Your little bean was going to live, you just weren’t sure you were the best option for a parent. 

John once again kept his promises and supported your decision. He hadn’t told a single soul of your situation, but now it wouldn’t be a secret for much longer. The break was only for a week to regroup with loved ones before continuing the tour. If you were going to keep bean, there was someone you’d have to tell and a signature you’d have to collect. 

\---

“Are you sure this is what you want?” You had heard those words too often in the last few weeks. First from John, then your parents, and now from Brian. 

“And what would you propose as an alternative, Mr. May?” You had said his name with such contempt that it would be difficult for a passerby to believe you’d been in a loving relationship at any point in time. 

Brian just looked at you sadly. He’d never gotten the chance to apologize and it looked like he wasn’t going to. You had come over, accompanied by John, to inform him of your new situation and get him to sign away his parental rights. If you were going to have your little bean, Brian would have no say in the matter. 

“It’s just that this is my child too, Y/N,” he had always wanted to be a dad one day. It broke his heart that his eldest child wouldn’t get to know him.

“Are you joking?” Something about your quickly shifting hormones pushed you to anger quite often. At this moment you could feel it pulsing through your veins and pooling in your stomach, as if to make a protective cover for your little bean that was growing there. “You wouldn’t even know if I didn’t need you to sign this. As far as I’m concerned, you lost all privileges to have a say in how I conduct my life the moment that woman entered your room.”  

Brian wanted to bite back at you. He wanted to be angry, but the only person he could find at fault was himself. He slowly signed the document and passed it to you. 

John had been characteristically quiet throughout the whole exchange. He just watched for the moment things went to far and he would need to intervene, but it never came. 

“Good bye, Mr. May, and good luck with your future endeavors.” You removed some of the anger from your voice as you said your good-bye, opting for a cool if almost business like tone. You could feel John watching you, waiting for the next outburst. 

“Good bye, Y/N. John.” Brian let you leave without trying to convince you of anything further. 

\---

You were lucky to make it through the majority of your pregnancy with minimal complications. Morning sickness was a bitch, but it ended early in your second trimester. John delivered a bit of good news the same day your morning sickness ended. 

Veronica was pregnant, too. You had someone to formally bond with while you made it through your journey. Also, your little bean would have a lifelong friend, just like you did. 

With the band wrapping up a tour and planning to record every day, you and Veronica grew very close. So much so that John started to feel like he was being replaced by his own wife. You reassured him of his importance in your life by asking the two of them to be godparents. They gladly accepted. 

Days came and went as time passed you by. You’d been so busy preparing for the little one to finally make their appearance, that you were almost shocked when your water broke. Luckily, a phone call to the Deacon residence (and to your parents) gathered all the necessary people to meet you at the hospital. 

\--- 

Several hours later, you were greeted by two smiling faces holding a small white bundle. Labor for you had been intense and after the initial skin contact, you more or less passed out. 

“Good morning, mumma.” You heard Ronnie’s sweet voice greet you as you turned your head to look at her. 

“Good morning.” You smiled gently, still extremely tired from delivery, but absolutely delighted that John and Veronica had waited to see you. 

“I hope you don’t mind, darling, but we couldn’t stop ourselves from seeing our godchild.” John spoke this time. He only called you darling when he really wanted something from you, or when he was feeling extremely vulnerable. 

“Of course not.” You smiled at the pair of them, feeling something loosen in your chest. In just a few short weeks, you’d be back for their little nugget’s delivery. “However, I do think that it’s breakfast time for the two of us.”

“Quite right, Y/N.” Veronica passed you the bundle she’d been holding.

Looking at your little girl made you so incredibly happy. Thank heavens you had decided to keep her, your little bean. She made everything worth it. 


	2. So let the fire take our bodies this night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still fictional! This lines up with News of the World. We are slowly getting fluffier.

“Roxie! Robert!” You chased after the three year-olds. Veronica was behind you, heavily pregnant with her second child. “Ronnie, I can’t believe you’re having another one. This one,” you gestured to your own child, “exhausts me all by herself.” 

“To be fair, you usually have her and her little shadow to keep up with.” She was right. Anywhere Roxie went, Robert followed. You’d even had to move closer to John and Veronica because they refused to be apart for too long. 

“I suppose.” You turned to smile at her now that the children had settled slightly with their toys. “I’m still shocked that Johnnie managed to talk me into coming to this.”

“Me too, honestly. I thought I’d be here all by myself. Could you imagine?”

“No, and I don’t think that Robert could either.” You watched the little boy in question play with your daughter. Their relationship reminded you so much of your own with John. Friends, purely so, with no expectations to be anything more. 

Although today, that friendship seemed to wear on you. John had finally convinced you to accompany Veronica to a soundcheck so that she and Robert could see him his first night back in the country. You were promised a place to keep yourself so that you wouldn’t have to face a certain guitarist very often. 

Keeping her from Brian was basically impossible with how intertwined your life had become with John and Veronica’s. But Brian knew better than to try to explain who he actually was to her, yet. You knew it caused him pain, but he had made his choices. He missed your pregnancy, her birth, and the first several months of her life. You were still bitter and angry then. Things had calmed down considerably, but you still didn’t trust him and weren’t sure that you wanted your daughter to attempt it. You’d give her the chance to make her choice one day, but not today. 

Freddie and Roger, on the other hand, were always welcome at your house. They managed to sneak into the hospital to see her in the nursery, and had been smitten ever since. 

Roger especially seemed to love little Roxie. It was the best mistake his friend had ever made, in his opinion. He was wrapped around every one of her little fingers, all because she was determined to play the instrument that made the most amount of noise. You were the only one to blame, really. You’d watched a concert tape at the Deacon’s house with Veronica and she was immediately taken with the drums.

Freddie loved her, too. He loved both of the little ones, and he showed it. Mainly by spoiling them to death. At Roxie’s last birthday, you ended up with a new addition in the form of a little black kitten and all the necessary accessories to take care of her. You knew it was Freddie’s doing. Especially, when Robert ended up with a white one 2 months later. 

All was going well, so far. The kids were busy with toys, you and Veronica took turns focusing on them and the stage, and John managed to look slightly happy during the check. When they got their first break, John and Roger immediately came down to the two of you. 

“Rox! How is my favorite niece?” Roger was making a beeline for your kid. 

“Uncle Rog!” She left her toy and poor Robert behind to sprint towards him. Roxie and Roger were like two peas in a pod. Highly intelligent, loud, and extremely vivacious. 

“Looks like you've got your hands full there, Y/N.” John had picked up Robert and walked up to you. 

“I think Roxie has Roger right where she wants him.” You smiled at the duo as they slowly made their way to the group. 

“Hiya, Rog.” He had scooped up Roxie and made his way to stand next to you.

“Fancy, seeing two of my favorite girls here.” He nudged you with his shoulder. “How’ve you been, lovely?” 

“Not too bad. Just busy.” You’d been getting shy around Roger lately. You weren’t sure as to why, but the more invested he became in you and Roxie, the more you seemed to pull away. 

“Mumma, I want to see Uncle Rog’s drums.” Roxanna had set her eyes on a new toy and she was headstrong enough, just like you, to get it.

“Yeah. Daddy, I want to see the bass.” It seemed she had gotten Robert in on the plan to get all of you up to the stage again. The two of them communicated like twins sometimes, despite having different parents and being born two months apart. 

“Well, my love, that’s really up to Uncle Roger, isn’t it?” You had moved to push her unruly curls from her face. “It is his kit.”

“Please, Uncle Rog?” She turned to him and poured every bit of childish charm she had into the puppy-dog eyes she put on.

Roger looked to you to be sure you actually approved. He was getting very good at reading your moods, especially when Roxie was involved. 

“I can’t say no to you, Rox. Let’s go.” He turned very quickly with Roxie still on his hip and started towards the stage. You could hear him giving her instructions and laying down ground rules. It seemed he wanted her to play as loud as she could manage, which honestly didn’t surprise you. 

“I guess we’re going, too.” Veronica had a hand on her bump and one on John’s arm, which was still holding Robert. “You know it won’t go well for us if one goes and the other doesn’t.” 

“Suppose you’re right.” You smiled gently and followed them up.

The stage was blissfully free of guitarists, but bustled with crew movement. Roger and Roxie had beaten the rest of you up there and were currently getting settled behind the drumset. 

You watched as he seated her on his knee and placed a stick in each of her hands. Before she could bring them down and wreak havoc on the snare, he grabbed her wrists and helped her tap out a loud, but steady, rhythm. 

Shortly after, the bass chimed in. You looked over to see John with Robert on his lap, controlling the toddler’s hands to match up with the drums. 

“Looks like the rhythm section for  _ Princess _ is already being formed.” You couldn’t help but laugh at Freddie’s rather astute observation. It seemed like they were already raring to take their places as the boy’s successors. 

He placed an arm around your shoulders and leaned in to whisper in your ear. “I’m not surprised she picked the loudest instrument on stage. She never was one to take after her father.”

“Hello, my darlings!”

“Uncle Freddie!!!” Both of the toddlers screamed in unison and quickly abandoned their chosen instruments to attach themselves to his legs. John and Roger just laughed. It seemed their charismatic frontman had the same effect on children as he did on their fans. 

Unfortunately, the reappearance of Freddie meant that break was over. So you freed him from his “shackles” and cleared out. This time you and Veronica were moved to a room backstage where you waited out the rest of the soundcheck. 

The little darlings seemed to be wearing out from the adrenaline rush of playing on stage and seeing most of their favorite people, so they fell asleep very quickly giving the two of you a moment of peace.

“So, Y/N,” Veronica began quietly, looking rather tired herself. “Based on how today has gone, is there anything you’d have done differently?”

“No. Not in this life.” You smiled down at the sleeping child on your chest. Her hand reached toward where Robert was plastered to your side on the couch. You’d never felt so content with the decision you’d made. 


	3. Let the waters take our guilt in the tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still fiction, my darlings. This should line up with the Jazz and Crazy tours. You made it to the last chapter. Congratulations! Let me know what you think 🖤

Roger seemed to cling to you and Roxie in the coming months. 

The band was recording their next album and the rhythm section seemed to spend a lot of time together to get the timing down. You spent even more time with Veronica than usual to help keep Robert occupied while she settled in with the newest addition to the family. This meant lots of dinners at the Deacon residence with you, Roger, Roxie, Robert, Veronica, John, and little Michael. 

One day, after the recording was finished, Roger finally revealed why he’s been around so often. 

“Y/N, I know that you probably don’t trust rockstars anymore,” a huge understatement really, “but I was hoping that just the two of us could grab dinner one day? Before the tour starts?” Roger Taylor had really just asked you on a date. Like a proper date. In front of your best friend’s house, no less. 

“Roger . . .” You had to admire the guts it took to even ask. He knew your history, the whole band did. John refused to let Brian hide a damned thing from any of them. “Roger, I just . . . I know that you know what happened. But I can’t let you get close to us like that if you don’t intend to stay.” The tour would be starting in a few weeks. Just enough time for him to get close and then leave you alone. You could see it all playing out in your head already. 

“Just dinner, Y/N. I promise to be on my best behavior for all of the tour. I’ll stay by John the whole time if you want a report back from a trusted source.” 

“You can take me to dinner, Taylor. Have your fun on the tour. We’ll see what happens when you get back.” The smile that he gave you could melt even the iciest heart. 

\---

The dinner was sweet and rather uneventful. It felt more like two friends catching up than anything even slightly romantic. You had a good time and Roger seemed to enjoy himself as well. He left you that night with just a kiss on the cheek and the promise to see you again soon.

That had been about a month ago. He had seen you during that time, but never without someone present. Sometimes John, sometimes Freddie, but usually Roxie. It was okay. You’d told him to have his fun and promised him a proper chance after the tour. If he was going to woo you, he’d have to do it properly. 

One thing you hadn’t expected from him while on tour was nightly phone calls. The situation felt so familiar, but seemed to sit differently in your soul. You were always pleasantly surprised when the phone rang and you picked up to find Roger on the other end of the line. 

Roxie didn’t know about your little date, nor were you going to get her hopes up about anything. But she seemed to work Roger into her routine very easily. She fought sleep every night to hear his voice for just a few moments. You worried that if it didn’t work out, her heart would be broken beyond repair and she’d learn the same lesson you did at a much earlier age. 

Towards the end of the tour, you were surprised to pick up your ringing phone to a very drunk Roger. He seemed to have an awful lot on his mind, but you had a fussy three and eleven twelfths year-old that was not going to go to bed without saying her usual good night to Uncle Rog. 

“Rox, my lovely, my favorite girl.” You heard him through the handset. He was trying very hard to sound sober for your little one. “I hope you’re being good for your mumma and I hope you sleep well tonight.”

“I am Uncle Rog. I miss you though. Mumma isn’t fun like you.” Way to turn on your own mom, Roxanna Celeste. “When will you be back?”

You caught a giggle come from Roger. “I promise I’ll be home very soon, Rox. Just two more weeks.” You’d never seen Roxie look so disappointed in her Uncle Rog. “Can you be good for your mumma and go to bed, lovely?” 

“No.” A drunken Roger and a pouty toddler. This was a match made in hell. You were sure.

“The faster you go to bed, the faster the morning will come, the faster the days will go, and the sooner I’ll be back to see you.” Okay, maybe drunk Roger had more toddler sense than you were ready for. 

Roxie seemed to consider this for a moment. Her little eyebrows furrowing and her lips pursing out, as if to blow a very angry kiss. “Fine. Good night, Uncle Rog.” She handed the phone to you and waited for you to escort her to bed. 

You put her down quickly and came back to the phone. “Rog?”

“Y/N! My favorite adult. How are you doing, love?”  It sounded like Roger had taken another shot before you came back.

“I’m fine. What are you up to? You sound a little . . . sloshed.” You wanted to say something else, but nothing really seemed to fit. 

“I am. I’ve been thinking about you for the whole damn tour.” Well, that wasn’t exactly news. Why would he call if you weren’t on his mind? “You and Rox, actually. I know . . . I know what happened before. Brian is a dick. He should have told you the truth, that he wasn’t ready.” He paused for a breath. 

“But, I am. I’ve had all my fun. I think I want to give domesticity a real try, especially with you.” Wait, what. “I waited so long. John threatened to kill me if I did anything before I was sure and you were so busy with Rox and I could never do anything to hurt her. I’d die before I hurt her.” You were beginning to get an idea of how many drinks he had. 

“Y/N, you and Rox are the most important people to me. I’ve tried to take things achingly slow and I can’t anymore. I want to do things properly the minute I get home. What do you say?”

“Roger, are you telling me that my mothering skills attracted you to me?” The disbelief was evident in your voice.

“Partly.”

“Are you joking?”

“No.”

“Taylor, if you’re having a laugh, I will kill you before John does.”

“Y/N. I’ve never met a woman that makes me feel the way you do. You’re brilliant, you’re gorgeous, and you make me feel things I never thought I would want. I just think we should try this. What do you say?” You were in shock. Roger Taylor, the drummer from Queen, seemed to be attracted to you and had confessed it was amplified because of your motherhood. 

“I think you better start planning how you’re going to court me. I’ll see you in two weeks, Rog. Good night.”

“Good night, my love. I’ll see you soon.” 

\---

Roger called you every night for the rest of the tour, Roxie kept her usual routine without much complaint, and you seemed to end your days with a countdown. The day Roger said, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” caught you by surprise. 

Roxie was ready to bolt down to the airport to pick up the boys at 5 am. What you did to deserve this punishment, you weren’t quite sure. 

“Roxie, lovely, come lay down with mumma. She’s tired.” This child. Roger might be wrapped around all her fingers, but you weren’t. At least not at 5 am. 

“But mumma, Uncle Roger comes home today. I want to see him.” You were going to kill whoever taught her about calendars. Oh wait, that was you. Nevermind. 

“He still has to land, lovely. Come here. We’ll wait together.” What Roxie didn’t know is that Roger was coming straight over, it was an early birthday surprise for her. 

Roxie begrudgingly climbed into your bed. Thankfully, you knew how to get her to sleep. You pushed all the curls away from her face and started tracing light lines down her nose and eyebrows. This trick had worked from birth for her. It seemed to put her into a light trance until she finally fell asleep. 

A few hours later, Roger knocked on your front door. He came alone, but not empty handed. A rather large, wrapped box sat behind him on your little porch. 

“Um, Rog?” There could be no good explanation for this. You were sure. 

“Yeah?” You didn’t like the smile he gave you. It was too innocent. 

“What are you trying to bring into my house?” You pointed at the box. You couldn’t let him get out of this.

“It’s a present for my favorite girl. Where is she, by the way?” He had started to bring the box in just as you heard little feet run down the hallway.

“Uncle Rog! Uncle Rog! You’re back!!!” Roxie launched herself into his arms.

“I am back, Rox!” He pressed her tightly to him. “I brought you a present, too. I know tomorrow’s your birthday.”

“It is!!! I’m going to be four.” She wiggled to get down. “Mumma said she’s throwing me a party this weekend.”

Roger looked at you and mouthed “Party?” You nodded. Some of her friends from daycare, John and Veronica, and your family were going to attend. You were going to give Roger time to acclimate before you dragged him into anything.

“Will you be there?” Roxie did not seem so keen on giving him time to readjust to being home. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, lovely.” He gave her a winning smile. 

“Can I open my present now, though?” So she hadn’t forgotten about the giant box in the room.

“I’m fine with it, but you have to ask your mum.” He turned his gaze on you. They both did. If you didn’t know better, you’d swear that Roxie was Roger’s. 

“I suppose.” You smiled back, still wary of the box but happy to see such joy in your little one’s eyes. 

“Roger, I hope you’re joking.” The box happened to contain the one thing you had managed to keep out of the house for four full years, a miniature drum kit. It was designed to grow with her to a certain point, but you were sure it’d never grow on you. Just like her excited shrieking wasn’t growing on you at the moment. 

“I wish I was, love.” He at least had the decency to look slightly worried before he pulled you to him and pressed a kiss to your cheek. “But this is nothing compared to the one for her at my place.” 

You just groaned as you dropped your head to his shoulder. When had you started raising mini-Roger? 

\---

Roxie’s birthday passed without a hitch. John was surprised to see Roger, given the threats you’d learned of, but was pleasant nonetheless. 

Over the next few months, Roger seriously courted you. He took his time in planning things out and made sure to include Roxie, when appropriate. He never rushed you and truly seemed to enjoy all your time together. 

The next tour they went on was very short. Queen had booked a short trip through The British Isles to promote their new single and give everyone a rest. 

“What do you say, love? Do you trust me on this one?” Roger looked so hopeful.

He’d been the best partner you could ask for while the boys were home recording. He’d been wonderful during the last tour despite having no promises to keep to you. John had even mentioned in passing that there was only one night he was worried about his bandmate, and that seemed to coincide with the night of his confession. 

“Of course, I do.” You couldn’t help but smile at him. He was so considerate to ask. “Go do your tour, love. Your favorite girls will be here when you get back.” 

The tour was the perfect length to test this new relationship. Roger called every night like he had the tour before. He always helped you put Roxie to bed before wishing you a good night was well. No tabloids came out with scandalous reports. He returned to you in one piece, absolutely ecstatic to see you. All was finally well in your world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this come see me on tumblr! (@zodiacal-dust-and-curls)


End file.
